Green Rocky
Green Rocky is An OC Created by . He is a Rocky Clone. He first appeared on Facebook on September 1st, 2016. Green Rocky currently has a chance to Debut in Battle For Wish Bush along with other recommended characters. Unlike Rocky, He does not barf unless he eats something really bad. He has his own alliance with Cosmic Brownie and Green Ice Cube, but might expand soon. Unlike Rocky, he talks really well and is a very good runner. He is always Happy because he is a Rocky Clone. He also appeared on Race to Reach the Roof Wikia Edition, Object Hawaii, and even Object High. Coverage Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He made a appearance in Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. He placed 1st out of everyone in this Hurt and Heal. Lick Your Way to Freedom Green Rocky was a Recommended Character in that epsiode. Random Characters Hurt and Heal Green Rocky was in all three Random Characters Hurt and Heal seasons. He placed 3rd in the first season, 1st and the winner of the second season, and 15th place in the third season. Relationships WIP Trivia * He is the very first character to be created by . * He's the main protagonist of the Cutiesunflower Wiki. * On April 9th 2017, he has his own alliance when Nemolee.exe said he deserves a alliance because he is nice and awesome. * He does not barf at all unless he eats something really poisonous or bad. No way, no how. * He is a Fan of WarioWare, like the user and Flower Grassy. * Green Rocky's Birthday is on September 1st. * He is not the original Rocky, he is a recolor of Rocky. * In Object Fusion, he uses the combination of Rocky and Tennis Ball. * Green Rocky doesn't like being called a Booger. * He is not a poisoned rock. He is just a rocky clone colored in green. * He has a huge alliance. * He grows arms just like Taco (II) and Lolman, but he is always armless. He rarely has arms. * He was originally going to be in Object Awesomeness, but since Object Awesomeness is cancelled, it wasn't mentioned again. * In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Green Rocky appears as a RC. ** This makes Green Rocky the first OC by Cutiesunflower to be recommended in BFDI. * People can easily mistaken him for a girl. Gallery Green Rocky 1.png|Original Pose Green Rocky Jumping.png|Jumping Green Rocky with Shadow.png|Green Rocky with a Shadow Green Rocky Walking.png|Green Rocky Walking Green Rocky with Walking Legs.gif|Green Rocky Walking GIF Green Rocky as Ashley.png|Green Rocky Ashley IMG 1022.jpg Green Rocky Bleh.png|Weird Face (Mostly used when he vomits) Green Rocky Icon.png|His own Idle Green Rocky Sad.png|Sad GreenRockyPoseB.png|Green Rocky Smiling GreenRockyPoseA.png|Green Rocky Smiling 2 Green Rocky as Wario.png|Green Rocky Wario Green rockyyyyyyyyyy.png Green Rocky Talk 1.png|Green Rocky Surprised Green Rocky Sleeping.png|Sleeping -10- Green Rocky.png|In RTRTRWE Rocky and Green Rocky Low Five!.png|Green Rocky being best friends with Rocky Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png|Green Rocky being Friends with Bubble Wand Green Rocky holds the Edit Wars FTL sign.png|Green Rocky holding the Edit Wars FTL Sign Green rock.png Green Rocky.png|His Fusion Cute Green Rocky.png|Cute Green Rocky!! (Like Kawaii Cake) Green Rocky with arms.png|with Arms Happyrocky.png Green Rocky with a drawn face.png|with a Drawn Face Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Getting rubbed by Flower Grassy. Green Rocky Pose.svg Remaker's Green Rocky.png Rock gsyy.svg|His New Body Rock gtt.svg Green Rocky in BFB 2.jpg|In Battle for BFDI. GreenRockyPose!.png|BrownFamily1108's pose Green_Rockboi.png|Green Rocky's appearance in BFB Green Rocky BFB Body.png|His Body. Names in other Languages * piedra verde - Spanish * グリーンロッキー - Japanese * Groen Rotsachtig - Dutch * Gron Rocky - Swedish * Verde roccioso - Italian * Pedra Verde - Brazilian Portuguese * Yeşil Taş - Turkish * 녹색 돌이 - Korean Category:Armless Category:Rocky Category:Rocky Clones Category:Green Category:Males Category:Nice Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Rocky Fans Category:Cute Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Weird Category:Heroes Category:Happy Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Awesome Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Good People Category:Variations of Rocky Category:OCs Category:Green Ice Cube Fans Category:Flower Grassy Fans Category:Cosmic Brownie Fans Category:1st OC Category:2000's births Category:Protagonists Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Characters Category:Object High Category:RCs in BFB Category:Green Rocky